


Be my Valentine?

by PeanuutFlower



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, It's a Valentine Day's fic what do you expect, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: It's Valentine's day's eve at the mansion, and Megaman is trying to figure out how to ask a certain angel out on a date.





	Be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> (Wow, would you look at this inspired title !)
> 
> -
> 
> I kinda wrote this in under two days when I realized Valentine's day was right around the corner.  
> So, sorry if this feels rushed.

Megaman felt lost. It was going to be Valentine's Day soon, and he had yet to make any plans.

Why would a robot make plans for Valentine's Day, you ask?

Well maybe that robot was in love.

Except said robot knew next to nothing about romance. He often found it to be awkward and unnecessarily complicated.

But he couldn't deny he was in love. With the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Though he accounted that he might be biased in his judgement.

But since Pit was a literal angel, maybe he wasn't as biased as he thought he was.

Problem was, part of his plans were to ask out his crush.

And he still hadn't done anything.

Physical confrontation would most likely leave him in a glitchy sputtering mess, and make his crush panic.

So the only option was through a card or maybe an offering of food or flowers.

Megaman knew nothing of food, and little of flowers.

He settled for a card.

He took some paper and cut it in the shape of a heart, like he had seen many people do, and started working on his message.

He was halfway into writing it, when he remembered Pit couldn't read.

That wasn't as frustrating as it sounded, as the robot had had a hard time finding the right words to put down on paper.

Maybe a gift would do the trick. Maybe he could reconsider food. After all, Pit loved food.

He really liked ice-cream, amongst other things. Apparently his way of eating it was considered weird. Not that Megaman cared.

He could maybe take him out for ice-cream? But that would still require asking him.

Back to the card it was.

Maybe someone could read it for Pit. After all, he was always around Palutena, and she could read.

But wouldn't that make Pit disappointed for not being able to read a love letter himself?

...

Why was this so complicated?

Starting to feel frustrated, he doodled a bit, and found himself drawing him and Pit holding hands.

That was it!

It wasn't perfect, kind of sloppy actually, but it did the trick.

He drew on the back of the card, and finished writing on the other side. He took the time to make sure everything was in order.

Satisfied with his work, he folded it in half, his doodle of Pit being visible only on the side he planned to hide as he'd deliver the card.

He felt himself being happier by the minute, and, not wanting to waste any more time, headed to the main hall of the mansion.

He asked Mario if he had seen Pit, and the mustached man told him the angel was currently participating in a match.

That was his chance. He rushed to where the angel's room was located

He was almost there, one more turn and-

Oh no.

Mission abort.

He was right here. And he had seen him.

He tried to duck and get away, but Pit called after him.

 

“Hey Megaman! Were you looking for me?”

The angel was smiling widely, and making his way over to him.

Meanwhile he could feel his core overheating. Not a good sign.

“Wha- weren't you supposed to have a match?” He croaked.

Pit looked sheepish, his gaze flicking around. “I kinda lost right off the bat ...”

 

The robot became aware he had forgotten to hide the card.

And his crush just happened to lay his eyes on it.

Thankfully the only side Pit could see was the one without him on it.

“Huh? Is that a card? A Valentine's card?”

He nodded silently, not trusting his voice chip at the moment.

“It has … you on it. Wait, do you have a crush on someone?”

He kept silent, but nodded yet again, and could feel himself growing hotter by the minute.

This was uncomfortable.

Pit's face fell, and Megaman almost reached out to him.

The angel quickly smiled again, but it was definitely not a happy smile.

“I … suppose you want me to deliver this card to your crush, like everyone else, uh?”

Oh, right, Pit was basically the mansion's own cupid around these times, and happily sent each of the smashers their letters and gifts.

So then, why was he frowning this time?

Could it be? …

He suddenly felt a surge of confidence run through him.

 

“Yes, I do. Could you send them this card please?”

Pit nodded and silently reached out for the card, and Megaman could see he was trying his best not to look at it.

“So … where are they? I wont be able to send your card to your crush if you don't tell me where to-”

“Actually, they're standing right in front of me. And they already have it.”

 

For a moment, Pit stared at him, dumbfounded, and then looked around to check if there was someone he hadn't seen before.

They were alone.

He hesitantly pointed to himself, his face clearly displaying his confusion.

The robot nodded.

Pit then looked down at the card and unfolded it, revealing the full drawing.

The angel went red in the face, and spluttered.

 

“What? That's, that's me?! That's really me? But … you're Megaman. You can't...”

“I can't what?”

“You can't want to go out with me?!”

“I'll be the judge of that.”

He took Pit's free hand in his own, and looked up at him.

“Pit, would you be my Valentine?”

The angel didn't respond right away and instead went for a full blown hug, his wings fluttering.

“Are you kidding?! Of course I want to!”

He then broke away and practically giggled to himself.

“ _The_ Megaman wants to be my Valentine! I must be dreaming!”

Said Megaman tried his best not to laugh openly at Pit's display of glee, and went to hold his hand again.

“So, since that's settled ... what would you say about an ice-cream date? And, uh ...”

He was pondering on whether his next request would be a good idea. He didn't want to frighten Pit. But, again, the angel seemed very eager to go out with him on Valentine's day.

“ … maybe we could … become a thing, if it works out … or something?”

He hadn't thought Pit's face could get even redder. He had been very wrong.

“Y-you want us to become … boyfriends?” Pit's voice cracked at the end.

“If that's alright with you?” Megaman awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

“But … why?” The angel was now trying to hide his blushing face.

But Megaman managed to pry his hands off his face, holding them tightly as he looked his crush in the eyes.

“Because you're beautiful? Kind? Cheerful? Funny? Because your smile lights up every single room you're in? Because I love you?”

 

He didn't know why or how he had managed to say these words, but he sure had said them.

He also had clearly felt the slight jolt of electricity that surely indicated his system was seconds away from shutting down from his own overwhelming feelings.

Pit also looked like he was about to pass out, as he was spacing out for the moment, trying to register the words.

He then woke up so suddenly from his daze that Megaman swore if he had had a heart, it would have skipped a beat.

 

“I- I love you too! I love you a lot!” Pit shouted, probably loud enough for a good portion of the mansion to hear.

 

Megaman felt so much joy in that instant that he felt like he was about to explode.

Acting before thinking, he gently tugged on Pit's arms to bring him to his level, and kissed him.

The angel let out a muffled squeak, surprised at the gesture, and also incredibly flustered.

Once he had finally gotten a grasp of what was happening, and that this was real, Pit had kissed him back rather fervently, gently gripping the robot's shoulders for support.

He then started humming lightly as the kiss went on.

The robot smiled at his enthusiasm, and let himself get lost in the moment.

He swore he had never felt such bliss in his life.

All that mattered in this moment was Pit, and the touch of his lips.

In fact, he was so focused on their kiss that he had forgotten he was prone to glitching when around Pit.

And he had been nervous all day long, not to mention that the intensity of his emotions was through the roof at the moment.

He had to cut the kiss short as he yelped in pain and jolted away from the angel's touch.

At first the other was confused, but soon he started to panic.

This was exactly what he had hoped he'd avoid.

 

“Oh no! Are you okay?” Pit was trying to reach out to him.

“I'm -zzzt- fine! Do-zzzt-n't worry!” He tried to reassure him, but couldn't stop himself from wincing away.

“A-are you sure? I-I think you're starting to sizzle!”

“It's-zzzt- something that-zzzt- happens s-sometimes. I just-zzzt- need to r-rest!”

“Y-you could rest in my bed! I mean, my room's right here ...”

 

Pit took his hand and guided him to his bed, and did his best to help him settle down on it, before sitting on its side.

They waited in silence as Megaman's glitching slowly died down.

Once he felt he was stable enough, the robot moved to face Pit.

The angel was apparently trying to make out the words written on the back of the card.

Megaman felt a bit guilty at the sight, but the view was sort of comical.

 

“You know, I could read it for you, if you'd like?”

“Thanks but … I'm pretty sure most of what's in it is what you told me and … did … right?”

“Hey. Lucky guess.” He grinned at the angel, whose cheeks were still tinted red.

“Are you feeling better ?”

“I am. Thank you for not freaking out too much.”

There was a pause, before Pit spoke again.

“So, if you don't mind me asking … what's that all about, anyway?” He asked as he made vague gestures towards Megaman.

“I'm just bad at, uh, handling overwhelming emotions.” Megaman felt like he had made it sound like more like a question than an answer.

 

There was an awkward silence after that.

Pit's gaze was alternating between the card he was fidgeting with and Megaman.

The robot was worried he might have said something wrong.

Finally, Pit spoke again.

 

“But … wont that be a problem?”

“What?”

“You … doing that, whenever you feel too strongly?”

Megaman moved closer to Pit, and once he was close enough he began lightly caressing his hand.

“Now that I know you love me back, I wont be so nervous, so hopefully it wont. We have a date tomorrow, don't we? We'll see that then.”

“You're right … I just don't want to cause you pain ...”

“Trust me Pit, you bring me far more happiness than hurt.”

 

He smiled, hoping it would lift off his angel's worries.

Pit smiled back, and went for a hug, practically draping his wings around him.

It seemed it had worked.

 

-

 

After all was said and done, Pit had put the card on the nightstand, and joined his now-boyfriend on the bed.

As he had leaned over him in the process, Megaman had taken this opportunity to give him a light peck on the lips, making him squeak.

They had cuddled for a while, happy to be in each other's presence, and after some time they both had fallen asleep laying on the bed and holding hands, much like their doodle counterparts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially incapable of writing pure fluff. Angst is always there around the corner, no matter what I do.  
> Oh well !  
> Hope you liked it, and happy Valentine's to you !


End file.
